La Légende d'Érik Samokken
by Mastroyal
Summary: Comment sont nés les Aventuriers ? Pourquoi veillent-ils sur le Cratère ? Qui leur en a donné l'ordre ? Et pourquoi ne sont-ils pas plus acceptés que ça ? Autant de questions auxquelles cette légende apporte des réponses.
1. La Légende d'Érik Samokken

Cette histoire remonte à il y a plus de 500 ans, à l'époque où le régime du Cratère fût instauré. Les Intendants, maîtres de la ville qui leur était assignée, étaient également les garants du maintien de l'Ordre. Les Églises, quant à elles, étaient chargées de veiller à l'application des lois, et de conseiller les Intendants. Tous les ans, à la même date, les Intendants et les Églises se réunissaient lors d'un conseil, au cours duquel ils se chargeaient d'étudier les problèmes de la population Cratéroise, et de faire passer de nouvelles lois. Ce régime, bien que nouveau, semblait être le reflet d'un bon équilibre. Mais cette ère de paix fût brutalement troublée...

Dans le royaume voisin, le Royaume des Vallées, un nouveau roi ambitieux monta sur le trône. Ce Roi voyait d'un très mauvais œil le système politique du Cratère. Il voyait également le Cratère comme un premier territoire à conquérir, pour étendre son pouvoir. Il donna l'ordre à son armée Valletoise d'envahir le Cratère. Ainsi commença une longue guerre. Mais les Cratérois, pris de court par cette soudaine invasion, eurent du mal à opposer résistance. Et, peu à peu, les Valletois occupèrent la quasi-totalité du Cratère, et y imposèrent une lourde dictature. Seule la ville de Mirages, où s'étaient réfugiés les Intendants et les Églises rescapés, tenait encore tête aux envahisseurs, mais la victoire Valletoise ne semblait plus qu'une question de temps. Tout semblait perdu. C'est alors que l'espoir revint dans le cœur des Cratérois.

Une troupe de combattants menée par un guerrier intrépide du nom d'Érik Samokken remporta une bataille sur la plaine de Mirages sans perdre un seul homme. Érik Samokken, un guerrier qui se battait au marteau de combat, et qui était également un demi-élémentaire de Terre, redonna l'espoir et la confiance aux Cratérois par cette victoire. Par la suite, ce triomphe fut suivi d'autres. L'armée d'Érik grandit de plus en plus, à mesure qu'il avançait et qu'il gagnait. Les Intendants et les Églises virent en ce guerrier la réponse tant attendue à leurs prières. Et la progression d'Érik continua jusqu'à la victoire finale, au cours de la Bataille de la Vieille Tour, où le Roi Valletois avait établi son quartier-général. Honteux, le Roi signa le traité de Paix des Intendants, et retourna en son Royaume, où il fut chassé du pouvoir.

Érik Samokken devint un héros du Cratère. Après sa victoire sur l'armée Valletoise, le guerrier créa un nouvel Ordre. Un ordre chargé de veiller sur le Cratère, et de le protéger de tout danger. Il appela cet Ordre les "Aventuriers", en souvenir de ce qu'il avait vécu avec ses hommes. Sa mission accomplie, et la transmission de sa tâche assurée, le guerrier prit la direction des Montagnes du Nord, disant qu'il avait besoin de solitude. Et on ne le revit plus jamais.

Les Aventuriers, le nouvel Ordre des Gardiens du Cratère, s'acquittèrent de leur tâche pendant des siècles. Et Érik Samokken pour beaucoup resta l'un des plus grands héros du Cratère. Malheureusement, sa réputation finit par être ternie. Tout comme pour le Royaume des Vallées, l'Ordre des Aventuriers accueillit pour maître un homme ambitieux. Il estimait que les Aventuriers méritaient légitimement de devenir les maîtres du Cratère. Une division apparut alors au sein de l'Ordre. Ceux qui partageaient l'opinion du maître, et ceux qui restaient fidèles à la tâche d'Érik. Et le Cratère fut une nouvelle fois en proie à la Guerre. Les Aventuriers fidèles au maître de l'Ordre commencèrent à s'attaquer aux Intendants, et aux Églises. Les autres essayaient de les arrêter, et de mettre la population à l'abri. Finalement, cette guerre prit fin par la défaite des Aventuriers dissidents. Mais cela eu pour conséquence la souillure de l'Ordre fondé par Érik Samokken. Les Aventuriers, dissidents ou non, furent tous traqués. Et certains durent se cacher. Érik, le guerrier de la Terre, héros de la guerre contre les Valletois, fut porté responsable des horreurs perpétrés par l'Ordre qu'il avait créé, et cessa d'être admiré de tous.

Aujourd'hui, les Aventuriers ne sont plus aussi nombreux qu'avant. Presque personne ne souvient qu'autrefois, leur tâche avait été de défendre et de protéger le Cratère. De même que presque personne ne se souvient de leur fondateur. Cependant, on raconte qu'il y a une cinquantaine d'années, certains historiens ont tenté de retrouver la trace du Guerrier de la Terre. Ils se sont rendus dans les Montagnes du Nord, et ont affirmé y avoir vu, au milieu d'une vallée balayée par les blizzards, une maison de pierre et de terre, complètement isolée du reste du monde. Ils affirmèrent avoir également vu un homme, portant un lourd marteau de guerre, et traînant sans effort un lourd bloc de terre, entrer dans cette maison. Nul ne sait si c'est vrai, mais personne ne s'est rendu dans ces Montagnes pour le vérifier.

Fin


	2. Sur les Traces du Fondateur

**Sur les traces du Fondateur**

 _Les Aventuriers sont revenus de l'île des Intendants, en compagnie de Sanguinus, grand prêtre de l'Église du Sang, qui a sacrifié les Intendants rescapés pour sauver ses compagnons. Ils sont parvenus à arrêter Enok et Icar, qui cherchaient à invoquer un titan pour répandre de façon équitable et illimitée la magie dans le Cratère. Seulement, les conséquences de cet acte, au nombre de 3, ne tardèrent pas à survenir. Un appauvrissement massif de la magie survint dans le Cratère, des créatures nouvelles, venues de l'éther, firent leur apparition à la suite de l'invocation ratée du titan, et les Églises, restées maîtresses dans l'art de la magie, tentèrent de s'emparer du pouvoir absolu du Cratère, désormais vacant, à la suite de la mort des Intendants. Les Aventuriers, après s'être séparés de Sanguinus qui est retourné en son Église, comprirent qu'un nouveau défi les attendaient. Cependant, la population du Cratère entendit et propagea des rumeurs (sans doutes nées des Églises) qui présentaient les Aventuriers comme les seuls responsables des événements récents. Conscients du danger qui les menaçaient, ils sont partis. Mais pour aller où ? Avant de retourner dans son Église, Sanguinus leur a raconté une légende, qui parle de la naissance et du déclin des Aventuriers. Cette légende parle d'un homme, Érik Samokken, un guerrier demi-élémentaire de Terre, qui se battait au marteau de combat, et qui aurait défendu le Cratère d'une invasion du Royaume voisin, celui des Vallées. À la suite de cela, il aurait créé les Aventuriers pour assurer la défense du Cratère, puis se serait retiré dans les Montagnes du Nord, il y a plus de 500 ans. Intrigués, les Aventuriers ont décidé de partir dans les Montagnes du Nord pour retrouver la trace de ce fondateur, et comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu enseigner comme valeurs à l'Ordre qu'il avait fondé. C'est donc en quête de sens que nos 4 héros partirent sur les traces du Guerrier de la Terre._

Un vent glacial balayait en sifflant les pentes enneigées que Grunlek, Théo, B.O.B. et Shin, s'efforçaient de gravir tant bien que mal. Ils avaient retrouvés un témoignage, remontant à 50 ans auparavant, qui stipulait que des historiens avaient vu, dans ces montagnes, une habitation au milieu d'une vallée balayée par les blizzards. Théo avait laissé son cheval aux écuries de la Vieille Tour, la seule ville du Cratère qui estimait encore les Aventuriers. Grunlek avançait péniblement, s'arrêtant de temps à autre, mais Éden, la louve, venait lui lécher la main pour l'encourager à continuer. B.O.B., quant à lui, avait les doigts tellement engourdis, qu'il lui était impossible d'allumer un feu. Et son cheval, Brasier, avait été détruit par le froid. Seul Shin semblait en meilleur état. Mais pas tellement plus. Icy, sa créature de glace, se balançait nonchalamment sur son épaule, l'air indifférent. Au bout d'un moment, la voix de Théo domina le vent :

\- Ça suffit ! On est tous gelé jusqu'aux entrailles ! Je propose qu'on fasse une halte pour la nuit. J'aperçois une grotte, là-bas. Allons nous y abriter.

\- J'approuve, s'écria Grunlek. Qu'est-ce qui lui a prit à cet Érik de venir se retirer dans un endroit pareil ?!

\- Aucune idée, s'exclama B.O.B. Shin, tu peux aller inspecter cette grotte ?

\- J'y vais, répliqua Shin.

Bravant la tempête qui redoublait, Shin parcourut au pas de course les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la grotte non-loin, Icy toujours perché sur son épaule. Il y entra, envoya Icy en éclaireur, mais ne décela rien d'anormal. Il fit signe à ses compagnons de le rejoindre, ce dont ils ne se firent pas longtemps prier. Dans un colossal effort, B.O.B. parvint à allumer un feu satisfaisant pour réchauffer tous ceux qui étaient frigorifiés. Tous s'assirent autour du feu, et mangèrent les dernières provisions que l'Intendant Eryleyn, le successeur de l'Intendant Bragg à la Vieille Tour, leur avait fournies. Grunlek, allongé sur sa couchette à côté d'Éden, fût le premier à rompre le silence :

\- Vous êtes vraiment sûrs qu'on a bien fait de venir dans cette région ? Si ça se trouve, Érik l'a quitté il y a bien longtemps et n'a laissé aucune trace derrière lui dans sa maison.

\- Il a vécu il y a près de 500 ans, déclara Shin. Nul ne sait ce qu'il a fait après avoir fondé les Aventuriers. Mais ça vaut tout de même le coup de voir s'il n'a rien laissé sur cette Terre. Après tout, c'est le fondateur de notre Ordre. Il devait conserver ses écrits, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Je trouve que l'idée qu'il a eue, à la base, en créant cet Ordre, était excellente, intervint B.O.B. Et elle le serait encore si un maître n'avait pas tenté de nous élever au-dessus des autres. Vous vous souvenez, d'ailleurs ? On avait visité des ruines qui dataient de cette époque.

\- Érik est mort bien avant que ces événements ne surviennent, ajouta Théo. De toute façon, il ne pouvait absolument pas prévoir ce qui allait arrivé. Même les meilleures idées ont leurs détournements.

\- En tout cas, reprit Shin, on ne sera fixé que lorsqu'on y arrivera. Je propose de prendre le premier tour de Garde. Grunlek, tu prendras ma relève ?

\- Si tu veux, dit celui-ci en baillant. J'espère juste que le feu sera toujours allumé quand ce sera mon tour.

Sur ces mots, les Aventuriers s'endormirent, à l'exception de Shin, qui se posta à l'entrée de la grotte. La flamme du feu baissait à mesure que les heures passaient. Shin lui-même se sentait s'assoupir. Soudain, des voix se firent entendre, le tirant de sa torpeur :

\- Vous croyez qu'on a bien fait de les suivre, chef ? Si ça se trouve, ils ne vont pas avoir plus de chances que nous. Ça fait des années qu'on ratisse cette zone sans jamais avoir rien trouvé.

\- Peut-être, mais ce sont des Aventuriers. Ils savent sans doutes mieux que nous où se trouve la maison de leur fondateur.

\- Mais chef, dit une troisième voix, qu'est-ce qui vous porte à croire qu'Érik Samokken est toujours vivant ? Il a combattu notre Royaume il y a plus de 500 ans. C'est complètement absurde de penser qu'il encore parmi nous.

\- C'est justement pour cela que nous devons nous en assurer, et si c'est vrai, d'en finir avec lui. Vous comprenez ? S'il détient vraiment un pouvoir de longévité, il doit sûrement savoir comment ramener les morts à la vie. Et ainsi, nous saurons faire revenir le Roi Thorryan. Lui seul peut guider notre Royaume à la suprématie, comme il l'a essayé autrefois. Et si ce pourceau d'Érik Samokken n'est plus là pour lui faire obstacle, plus rien ne l'en empêchera, désormais. Ce sera même lui qui, avant de mourir, nous aura aidé dans notre tâche. Quelle ironie, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Chef, dit une quatrième voix, il n'acceptera jamais de nous aider, s'il sait que nous sommes des Valletois.

\- Qui te dit qu'il en saura quelque chose, abruti ?! C'est à croire qu'on ne m'a fournit que des idiots ! Ou que le froid vous ai gelé la cervelle ! Allez, assez de questions ! Il faut trouver un endroit où passer la nuit. Et évitons de débarquer dans leur grotte. Ils ont certainement pris des précautions.

Shin se leva d'un bond et sortit dans le froid pour mieux voir. Cependant, la neige et l'obscurité ne lui permit que d'entrapercevoir une dizaine de silhouettes lointaine, mais impossibles de les distinguer, ni de savoir où elles allaient. Il resta là un long moment, en essayant de mieux les voir, mais elles finirent par disparaître de sa vision. Alors, il retourna dans la grotte, et réveilla Grunlek :

\- Hmmmm. Hein, quoi ? C'est déjà mon tour ?

\- Oui. Grunlek, il faut que je te parle.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore ?

\- J'ai entendu des hommes parler dehors. Apparemment, ils nous suivent pour retrouver Érik Samokken.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Ils veulent retrouver Érik Samokken. Ils pensent qu'il est toujours en vie.

\- Shin, répondit Grunlek en baillant largement, tu as dû t'assoupir. Comment veux-tu qu'un homme qu'on a plus vu depuis 500 ans soit toujours en vie ?

\- Justement, ils le savent pas. Ils en sont persuadés.

\- Voyons, Shin. Personne d'autre que nous n'a osé s'approcher de ces montagnes. Et personne, y compris nous, n'est suffisamment stupide pour croire à une aussi grande longévité. Écoute, va te reposer, je vais prendre ta relève.

\- Mais... Mais..., balbutia Shin pendant que le nain se levait et se postait à l'entrée de la grotte. Oh, et puis zut !

Shin s'allongea dans sa couchette, mais ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Il ne cessait de tourner et de retourner dans sa tête tout ce qu'il était certain d'avoir entendu. Mais il ne comprenait pas. Et ce n'est que longtemps après que le feu eût cessé de flamber qu'il se laissa enfin gagner par le sommeil.


	3. Le Guerrier de la Terre

_Les Aventuriers se sont rendus dans les Montagnes du Nord, au-delà de la Vieille Tour, pour essayer de retrouver la demeure du fondateur de leur Ordre, Érik Samokken, un guerrier demi-élémentaire de Terre, qui a vécu il y a plus de 500 ans. Après avoir lutté contre un puissant blizzard, ils ont trouvé refuge pour la nuit dans une grotte. Mais alors que Shin était de garde, il entendit parler un groupe d'hommes dans le blizzard, qui sont apparemment eux aussi à la recherche de Samokken. Plus farfelu encore, ces hommes sont persuadés que le fondateur est encore en vie. Shin s'empresse de raconter ce qu'il a entendu à Grunlek, mais ce dernier ne le croit pas, convaincu qu'il a rêvé. Mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? Quels dangers attendent les Aventuriers ?_

C'est à contrecœur que Grunlek, Shin, Théo et B.O.B. ont quitté la grotte pour poursuivre leur chemin. Le blizzard ne s'est pas arrêté pour autant. Au contraire, il semblait doubler d'intensité à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Grunlek, qui n'avançait plus que grâce au soutien d'Éden, finit par crier :

\- Ça suffit ! On ne pourrait pas faire demi-tour ? Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on erre dans ces montagnes !

\- Sauf que si on fait demi-tour maintenant, répondit B.O.B., on mettra autant de temps à revenir à la Vieille Tour qu'on en a mis pour arriver jusqu'ici. De plus, mon intuition de mage m'affirme que nous touchons au but. On devrait...

\- Ton intuition de mage ?! ironisa Grunlek. Ce n'est pas cette même intuition qui t'a transformée en torche humaine lorsqu'on a essayé une infiltration à Mirages ? Ce n'est pas celle-là qui t'a soufflé de récupérer le Codex dans les mains du titan et qui a provoqué les catastrophes dont on nous tient pour responsables ?!

\- Écoute Grunlek, je...

\- Venez voir ! s'exclama Shin en mettant un terme à la dispute du même coup.

Les trois compagnons et la louve rejoignirent Shinddha qui se tenait sur une corniche de pierre. Cette corniche dominait une large vallée, balayée par des blizzards encore plus puissants. Et au milieu de cette vallée, à peine visible, se trouvait une grande demeure de pierre et de terre.

\- On dirait bien que nous avons fini par trouver, souffla Shin.

\- Non, tu crois ? répliqua Théo. C'est la seule demeure de ce type à des kilomètres à la ronde.

\- Il va juste falloir traverser des blizzards encore plus violents, déclara B.O.B. Par contre... Est-ce que c'est moi ou est-ce que cette demeure est habitée ?

\- À quoi tu le constates ? interrogea Grunlek.

\- Regardez la cheminée.

Le nain fixa attentivement la demeure. B.O.B. avait raison. Un mince filet de fumée sortait de la cheminée.

\- Mais... C'est impossible ! Comment quelqu'un peut-il vivre ici ?

\- Érik l'a bien fait, il y a 500 ans, murmura Shin. Cette région a l'air inhospitalière et pourtant, il a bien vécu ici.

\- De toute façon, reprit Théo, tout ce que je vois, là, c'est une maison, probablement celle qu'on cherchait. Et si vous apercevez de la fumée, ça sous-entend qu'il y a un feu, et donc, de quoi nous réchauffer. Alors, restez ici si vous le voulez, mais moi, je vois l'opportunité de soigner mes doigts engourdis.

\- Fais pas l'enfant, Théo, soupira B.O.B. Bien sûr qu'on vient avec toi.

Ils commencèrent leur descente dans la vallée. Mais à mesure qu'ils progressaient, le blizzard devenait de plus en plus fort, rendant leur avancée de plus en plus difficile. Enfin, au bout d'un temps qui leur parut interminable, ils atteignirent un grand porche de pierre au fond duquel se trouvaient une porte de chêne. Grunlek s'avança et tenta d'ouvrir... en vain.

\- C'est verrouillé. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On force le passage ?

\- Non, répliqua Shin. Si on a vu de la fumée sortir de la cheminée, c'est qu'il y a sûrement quelqu'un qui y vit.

\- Et alors ? demanda Théo.

\- Bah alors, regarde.

Shin s'avança vers la porte et frappa trois fois à l'aide d'un loquet. Presque aussitôt, une voix répondit à l'intérieur : "Un instant, s'il vous plaît. Je viens ouvrir."

\- Eh bien voilà, dit Shin en se tournant vers Théo et Grunlek. Pas la peine de tout le temps faire les choses en mode "bourrin".

Théo se contenta de lui répondre en lui adressant un regard noir auquel Shin ne parût pas du tout intimidé. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière la porte, puis elle s'ouvrit, révélant un jeune homme, au cheveux blonds et courts, un nez en trompette, des petites taches de rousseurs sous les yeux verts, et une carrure assez solide pour porter des charges d'au moins 50 kilogrammes. Il paraissait plutôt impressionné par cet étrange visite.

\- Je... Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit B.O.B. Nous cherchons l'ancienne demeure d'Érik Samokken. Est-ce bien ici ?

\- Euh... Oui. C'est... c'est bien ici. Que voulez-vous ?

\- Est-ce vous le propriétaire des lieux ?

\- Euh... Je... Non. Je... Je peux vous conduire à lui, si vous voulez.

\- Vous serez bien aimable. Il ne fait pas chaud, dehors. Au fait, comment vous appelez-vous, mon grand ?

\- Euh... Je m'appelle Arthur. Je... Je suis le serviteur du maître de ce manoir.

Sur ces mots, Arthur s'écarta et fit rentrer les 4 Aventuriers dans un grand hall de pierre et de terre, éclairé à l'ancienne par des torches et des chandelles. Le sol était recouvert de peaux de bêtes, et des meubles en bois verni recouvraient les murs. Quatre autres portes se dessinaient dans les murs et un escalier de pierre à côté de l'entrée donnait accès aux étages supérieurs. Arthur referma la porte derrière eux, et les conduisit vers une des 4 portes (la première à droite) qu'il ouvrit sur une grande salle à manger aux murs de pierres. Une vaste table de pierre déjà dressée avec le couvert trônait au centre et un feu ronflait dans une vaste cheminée sur la droite. Là encore, la pièce était éclairée par des torches et des chandelles. Arthur les emmena vers une autre porte, à l'autre bout de la salle. Il s'arrêta et frappa deux fois au panneau noir. Une voix grave et rocailleuse répondit : "Oui ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Arthur entrouvrit la porte et passa la tête par l'ouverture.

\- Maître ? Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Vous avez de la visite.

\- Qui sont-ils ? demanda la voix.

\- Euh... Un nain avec un bras en métal, un paladin avec une armure de l'église de la lumière, un pyromage et un demi-élémentaire d'eau. Un loup les accompagne.

\- Que me veulent-ils ?

\- Ils disent chercher la demeure d'Érik Samokken, Maître.

\- Ah, vraiment ? dit la voix d'un air intéressé. Très bien, fais-les entrer, sauf le loup. Il les attendra dans la salle à manger. En attendant, occupe-toi de lui, d'accord ?

\- Euh... Oui, Maître.

Arthur se tourna vers les Aventuriers :

\- Vous pouvez entrer, il vous attend. Mais votre loup va devoir vous attendre ici. Le Maître m'a chargé de m'en occuper, n'ayez crainte.

\- Très bien, fit Grunlek. Éden, accompagne le monsieur. Il va te donner à manger.

Éden regarda le nain d'un air un peu triste mais suivit tout de même Arthur. Théo entra le premier dans la pièce voisine, suivi de B.O.B., de Shin et enfin de Grunlek. Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil, il regarda autour de lui, et vit qu'ils étaient entrés dans une pièce qui servait à la fois de bureau et de salon privé. Les murs (de pierre) étaient recouverts de bibliothèques, de vitrines exposant des objets, et de trophées de cerf, d'ours, et de sanglier. Une cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un feu faisait face à la porte, un bureau de pierre se tenait dans un coin de la pièce et, dans le coin opposé, une vitrine exposait un immense marteau de guerre finement ouvragé. Devant la cheminée, se tenaient deux fauteuils de pierre recouverts de fourrure. Dans l'un d'eux, un homme se tenait assis. Il avait les cheveux longs et bruns, des sourcils broussailleux surmontant ses yeux fauves, un nez busqué, l'air fier et aguerri d'un homme d'action, et une carrure qui n'avait rien à envier à celle d'un athlète de haut niveau. L'homme leva la tête vers les Aventuriers, les dévisagea un long moment, avant de dire d'une voix grave et profonde :

\- Alors, c'est donc vous qui cherchez Érik Samokken, le Guerrier de la Terre ?

\- Oui, c'est bien nous, en effet, répondit Grunlek. Votre serviteur, Arthur, nous a confirmé que nous étions bien dans son ancienne demeure.

\- Je vois, murmura l'homme. Eh bien, je vais vous dire, ce n'est pas son "ancienne" demeure.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? interrogea B.O.B.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas ?

L'homme se leva, tendit le bras, et l'éleva avec lenteur. Pendant qu'il accomplissait ce geste, un bloc de terre se souleva petit-à-petit du sol pour finir par atterrir dans sa paume ouverte. L'homme regarda les Aventuriers stupéfaits et déclara :

\- Je suis le Guerrier de la Terre, Érik Uter Samokken en personne !

À ce moment précis, la porte qui donnait sur la salle à manger s'ouvrit à la volée !


	4. L'Ordre de Thorryan

_Les Aventuriers sont partis dans les Montagnes du nord, au-delà de la Vieille Tour, après avoir vaincu la menace du Codex. Ils sont sur la piste du fondateur de leur Ordre, un guerrier demi-élémentaire de Terre, Érik Samokken, qui a jadis défendu le Cratère d'une invasion. Dans les montagnes, Shin entend un groupe d'hommes parler d'Érik, prétendant qu'il est encore en vie après 500 ans. Mais Grunlek refuse de le croire. Un peu plus tard, ils finissent par trouver une demeure au milieu du blizzard qui pourrait bien être ce qu'ils cherchent et, chose incroyable, cette demeure est habitée. Le propriétaire des lieux les accueille et leur montre alors son pouvoir qu'il exerce sur la Terre, et prétend être Érik Samokken en personne. À ce moment précis, quelqu'un ou quelque chose vient faire irruption dans la pièce. Que va-t-il se passer ?_

La porte de la salle à manger s'ouvre à la volée ! Surpris, Théo brandit son bouclier... mais le laissa retomber en voyant Arthur, le domestique.

\- Maître, dit Arthur d'une voix essoufflée, pardonnez... mon intrusion. Des intrus... ont forcé... la porte d'entrée.

\- Tu as condamné les issues ? demanda le guerrier.

\- Oui maître, mais ils ne vont pas tarder à vous trouver. Ils semblent... savoir tout de vous.

\- Très bien. Va te cacher, je prends la situation en main. Emmène également leur louve. Ne bouge pas tant que je ne viens pas t'annoncer la fin de tout danger. C'est compris ?

\- Oui... Maître ! Tout de suite !

Arthur quitta la pièce en trombe pendant que, de l'autre côté de la salle à manger, des coups sourds retentirent contre le panneau de la porte qui donnait sur le hall d'entrée. Le guerrier se dirigea alors vers l'armoire qui contenait le marteau de guerre et brisa la vitrine d'un coup de poing ! Il s'empara du marteau, se retourna vers les Aventuriers et déclara :

\- Ces grossiers visiteurs tombent à point nommé. Je comptais justement voir si vous étiez digne de l'Ordre que j'ai jadis fondé. Cachez-vous chacun derrière une tapisserie ou une tenture. Je vais d'abord recevoir ces énergumènes de façon courtoise. Mais si eux cherchent le rapport de force, je vous donnerai le signal et nous leur donneront une bonne leçon. D'accord ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce plan soit la bonne méthode, commenta Théo. On ignore tout de nos ennemis, et en plus...

\- On n'a pas le temps de discuter, répliqua B.O.B. Ici, on est dans sa maison, faisons donc ce qu'il nous dit. De plus, on bénéficiera de l'effet de surprise.

\- Très bien, conclut le guerrier. Allez-y, et vite ! Le signal, ce sera "fureur".

Théo, B.O.B., Shin et Grunlek convergèrent chacun vers une cachette différente. Shin se dissimula tout juste au moment où la porte du fond de la salle à manger se brisa en deux sous les coups répétés d'une grande hache d'arme ! Pas moins d'une dizaine de soldats s'engouffrèrent par l'ouverture. Ils arboraient tous la même armure d'une couleur verte sombre sur laquelle était dessinée deux montagnes encadrant une rivière d'où sortait une hache d'arme. Ils avaient tous le même heaume (vert) et les mêmes bottes de cuirs d'un brun terne. Seul un d'entre eux se distinguait, par l'épaisse crinière rouge qui ornait le sommet de son heaume. Ils s'avancèrent d'un pas conquérant vers le guerrier qui les attendait, de l'autre côté de la table, et qui les toisait d'un œil furieux. Le soldat avec sa crinière arrêta les autres d'un geste de la main, s'éclaircit la gorge, et parla avec une voix qui parût horriblement familière aux oreilles de Shin :

\- Vous êtes bien Érik Uter Samokken ?!

\- En voilà des manières, grogna le guerrier. Vous ne vous donnez même pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer chez moi, vous détruisez mon mobilier et après, vous avez le culot de faire comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple routine !

\- Contentez-vous de me répondre, je vous prie, répliqua le soldat. Êtes-vous Érik Uter Samokken ?

\- C'est bien moi, pour vous servir. Que me voulez-vous ?!

\- Si vous êtes réellement Érik Samokken, comment avez-vous pu survivre plus de 500 ans ? C'est un peu grossier, comme mensonge.

\- Comment osez-vous ?! Le secret de ma longévité repose sur ma nature de demi-élémentaire ! En tant que demi-élémentaire de Terre, j'ai le pouvoir d'extraire de la terre toute l'énergie vitale qu'il me faut pour prolonger mon existence ! Il n'y a aucun mensonge là-dessous !

\- Vous prétendez donc pomper l'énergie vitale de la Terre pour assurer votre survie ?

\- En effet. De plus, je rends à la Terre ce qu'elle m'a fourni. Toute l'énergie qu'elle me donne lui est rendue. Mais assez parler de cela. Vous ne braveriez pas le blizzard de ces Montagnes uniquement pour voir un guerrier que tout le monde croit mort. Que me voulez-vous ?!

\- Avant d'y venir, nous avons une autre question. Nous pensons, ou plutôt nous savons, que vous aviez d'autres visiteurs que nous. Où sont-ils ?

À ces mots, Shin se souvint à qui appartenait cette voix. C'était une de celles qu'il avait entendu dans le blizzard, la nuit dernière.

\- Personne ne m'a plus rendu visite depuis plus de 500 ans, répondit le guerrier. Seule une personne vit avec moi, et c'est mon domestique, Arthur.

\- Et votre domestique n'a pas le même âge que vous ?

\- Non. Quand j'ai besoin d'un domestique, je me rends à la Vieille Tour où j'en recrute un. Et je repose ma question pour la dernière fois : Que me voulez-vous ?!

\- Nous allons vous le dire, rétorqua le soldat. Pour cela, vous allez devoir nous suivre à Viviana.

\- JE VAIS DEVOIR VOUS SUIVRE ?! s'écria Érik. Personne n'a jamais osé me manquer de respect à ce point-là ! Vous feriez mieux de déguerpir avant de subir ma colère !

\- Calmez-vous, répondit le soldat. Vous êtes seul contre dix. Ce que vous avez devant vos yeux n'est qu'un détachement de l'Ordre de Thorryan. Vous n'avez aucune idée de notre force.

\- "Viviana"... "L'Ordre de Thorryan"... Je m'en doutais.

Érik saisit son marteau et le leva au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Vous êtes des Valletois ! J'en étais sûr ! Vos armures, le roi Thorryan, Viviana votre capitale... Vous avez commis une erreur en venant ici ! J'ai une sainte horreur des Valletois ! Maintenant, vous allez devoir subir ma fureur !

À peine le guerrier eut fini sa phrase qu'un sifflement retentit suivi d'un cri de douleur puis d'un choc métallique. L'un des soldats gisait sur le sol, une flèche de glace plantée dans la nuque. Le soldat avec sa crinière s'exclama :

\- C'est une embuscade ! Tuez Samokken ! Je vais prévenir le général !

Les soldats tirèrent leurs armes et chargèrent Érik. Celui-ci cependant réagit avec une vigueur surprenante et d'un seul mouvement horizontal, balaya quatre soldats qui basculèrent en arrière et tombèrent sur le dos, inconscients. Un autre soldat tenta d'attaquer le guerrier par la droite mais Théo tendit son épée et le faucha en pleine course et en pleine poitrine. Deux autres virent leur collègue embroché par Théo et se ruèrent sur ce dernier mais furent fauchés dans le dos par une boule de feu. Le soldat à crinière, voyant ses hommes se faire décimer, voulut s'enfuir mais une main de métal reliée à une chaîne le saisit à l'épaule et le ramena en arrière pendant qu'une nouvelle flèche de glace vint se planter entre les deux yeux du dernier soldat.

Shin, B.O.B. et Grunlek sortirent à leur tour de leurs cachettes, les mains de B.O.B. encore rouges de son sortilège. Érik tendit son bras, et l'abaissa lentement. Les cadavres s'enfoncèrent alors lentement dans le sol de terre battue. En quelques secondes, ils furent complètement enterrés.

\- Alors... C'était donc vrai ? murmura Grunlek. Vous êtes vraiment Érik Samokken, le Guerrier de la Terre, le fondateur de notre Ordre ?

\- En personne, répondit Érik. Je l'ai dit, mon pouvoir de demi-élémentaire me permet d'extraire de la Terre toute l'énergie dont j'ai besoin pour survivre. Et cette énergie, je la lui rends comme je viens de le faire. Les corps de ces soldats, par exemple, vont nourrir la Terre et lui redonner de l'énergie. Quand je chasse, après avoir pris ce dont j'ai besoin, je laisse le reste à la Terre pour la nourrir.

Le soldat à crinière, toujours retenu par la poigne de métal de Grunlek, cessa de se débattre.

\- Alors... Vous ne savez donc pas rendre la vie ?

\- Je ne l'ai jamais su, répliqua Érik. C'était donc ça, ce que vous me vouliez ?

Le soldat, conscient d'en avoir trop dit, se tut.

\- Bien, déclara Érik. Vous m'avez prouvé, vous quatre, que vous étiez bien digne des Aventuriers. Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous me rendiez un service.

\- Lequel ? demanda B.O.B.

\- J'aimerais que vous fassiez cracher le morceau à ce pleutre qui ose se prétendre soldat Valletois.

Théo eut alors un large sourire carnassier. Si large qu'il aurait pu avaler une tranche de pastèque.

\- Pour moi, dit-il, ce serait avec joie ! Surtout si vous m'autorisez à user de mon bouclier !


	5. L'interrogatoire

_Après avoir vaincu Enok et Icar, les Aventuriers sont partis au Nord, dans les Montagnes, pour retrouver la trace du fondateur de leur Ordre, le guerrier Érik Samokken. Mais arrivé à son ancienne demeure, ils découvrent, non sans surprise, qu'Érik est toujours vivant, après 500 ans, car il se nourrit de l'énergie de la Terre. Les Aventuriers, cependant, n'ont pas le temps de tergiverser, car des soldats armés font leur intrusion. Ces soldats prétendent représenter un ordre (appelé "Ordre de Thorryan") du royaume voisin du Cratère, le royaume des Vallées, et viennent s'en prendre à Érik parce qu'ils sont persuadés qu'il peut ramener les morts à la vie. Seulement, Érik et les Aventuriers ne se laissent pas faire et leur font regretter leur venue. Un seul soldat survécut, mais pour combien de temps ? Car le Guerrier de la Terre a donné le feu vert aux Aventuriers pour l'interroger._

Des bruits de pas précipités retentirent et Arthur, le domestique, surgit, essoufflé, Éden sur ses talons.

\- Maî... Maître... Vous... Vous... allez bien ?

\- Nous sommes tous sains et saufs, répondit Érik, mais je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas bouger jusqu'à ce que je te dise que tout danger était écarté.

\- Je... Oui, maître. Mais... mon... inquiétude... était trop forte.

\- C'est bon, ne t'en fais pas. Nous allons tous bien... sauf celui-là.

D'un geste du doigt, le guerrier montra le soldat à crinière qui continuait de lutter comme il le pouvait contre la poigne métallique de Grunlek qui le retenait. Théo, quant à lui, se frottait les mains à l'idée de pouvoir l'interroger. B.O.B. tenta de rassurer Éden qui tremblait de peur et de colère. Seul Shin semblait préoccupé. Érik le remarqua, et lui demanda :

\- Quelque chose qui vous tracasse ?

\- Oui, il y a certaines choses que je ne comprends pas. Le fait que vous ayez vécu aussi longtemps, j'ai compris, vous nous avez expliqué pourquoi. Mais pourquoi êtes-vous venu vivre dans ces Montagnes ? Que savez-vous sur les Valletois ? Et comment avez-vous su que nous sommes bel et bien des Aventuriers ?

Érik échangea un regard amusé avec son domestique, puis il répondit :

-Après la guerre contre les Valletois, j'ai décidé de prendre un peu mes distances par rapport au Cratère. Je me suis donc retiré dans cette région isolée pour pouvoir prendre du recul. Un peu comme si j'avais choisi de m'exiler. Les Valletois, comme vous le savez sans doutes, je me suis battu contre eux il y a 500 ans, à l'époque où le régime politique du Cratère fût instauré. Leur roi, le Roi Thorryan, n'approuvait pas ce régime et voulait créer un vaste empire. Il a envahit le Cratère pour en faire sa première conquête, mais je l'ai stoppé en plein élan, avec mes hommes. Pour ce qui est de savoir si vous êtes bel et bien des Aventuriers... Personne d'autre que les membres de l'Ordre que j'ai fondé n'oserait braver les périls de ces Montagnes pour me retrouver. Exception faite de ces Valletois imbéciles.

\- Mais... Mr Samokken... intervint B.O.B.

\- Oh, je vous en prie, appelez-moi Érik. répondit le guerrier.

\- Euh... soit. Mais Érik, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Les Aventuriers... ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Ca s'est passé il y a environ 200 ans. Le maître de l'Ordre des Aventuriers...

\- Le MAÎTRE ?! Je n'ai jamais instauré de maître dans la hiérarchie de l'Ordre que j'ai fondé !

\- Euh... C'est possible. Mais... Il n'empêche que celui qui se faisait appeler le "maître" de notre Ordre a essayé de prendre le pouvoir sur le Cratère.

\- Comment ?!

\- Certains Aventuriers l'ont suivis, d'autres lui ont tenu tête. Cette division a entraîné le Cratère dans une nouvelle guerre. Et la conséquence de cette guerre, c'est que les Aventuriers ne sont plus considérés comme les défenseurs du Cratère. De plus, presque plus personne ne se souvient de vous. Puisque la population à l'époque vous a tenu pour responsable de ce qui est arrivé.

Érik avait l'air scandalisé. Même le soldat avait cessé de se débattre pour écouter.

\- Je... dit enfin le guerrier. Je... Je vais réfléchir à ce que vous venez de me dire. En attendant, vous pouvez interroger le soldat.

Ce dernier recommença à lutter. Théo le ceintura et le fit asseoir sur une chaise. Grunlek sortit une corde qu'il avait emporté avant de partir pour les Montagnes, et ligota soigneusement leur victime. Shin mit une flèche en faction sur son arc, et B.O.B. généra des flammes dans ses mains.

\- Je... Je vous en prie... supplia le soldat. Pitié, laissez-moi partir. Je... Je vous promet que ça n'arrivera plus.

\- On dirait un gamin prit en faute, ricana Théo. Eh bien, navré de te décevoir, mon gros bébé, mais on a tous une arme pointée sur toi. Alors, si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive un accident, tu vas gentiment répondre à nos questions. C'est compris ? D'abord, quel est ton nom ?!

\- Je... Je m'appelle Lokhyan, messire Paladin.

\- Très bien, enchanté Lokhyan. Moi, c'est Théo. Et ça, ajouta-t-il en dégainant son épée et en la pointant sur le soldat, c'est Viktor.

\- Non ! Je... Je vous en supplie, non !

\- Contente-toi de nous répondre ! D'où viens-tu ?!

\- Je... Je viens de Viviana. C'est... C'est la capitale du Royaume des Vallées.

\- Et que viens-tu faire dans ces Montagnes ?! Pourquoi cherchais-tu Érik Samokken ?!

\- Je... J'étais en mission pour l'Ordre de Thorryan.

\- Quel est cet ordre ?

\- Je... Je ne suis pas censé le dire... Non ! ajouta-t-il en voyant Théo approcher son épée plus près et Shin bander un peu plus son arc. Non, je vais tout dire ! C'est un Ordre dont l'objectif est de ramener le Royaume des Vallées à la suprématie du monde. Cet... Cette mission avait pour but... de savoir si Érik Samokken... savait ramener les morts à la vie... et aussi de le tuer... pour ne plus qu'il... nous fasse obstacle.

\- Et pour quelles raisons aviez-vous besoin de ramener les morts à la vie ?!

\- Je... Je l'ignore... Pitié ! (B.O.B. avait augmenté la puissance des flammes qu'il tenait dans sa main). Pitié, non ! C'est... C'est pour ramener le Roi Thorryan à la vie. C'est... C'est le Roi... contre lequel Érik Samokken a lutté autrefois.

\- Très bien ! Donc, vous comptez ramener le Royaume des Vallées au sommet de sa puissance et pour cela, vous avez besoin d'un Roi mort depuis près de 500 ans. C'est bien ça ?!

\- Oui... Oui... c'est ça.

\- Et qui est à la tête de cette Ordre ?!

\- Je... Je ne sais pas... Non ! (Grunlek avait sorti l'arbalète de son bras en métal). Je vous l'assure ! Je ne sais pas qui est le chef ! Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un sous-fifre !

\- Très bien, fit B.O.B. en éteignant ses flammes. Tu vois ? Ce n'est pas difficile de coopérer.

\- Je... Je peux partir, maintenant ? demanda Lokhyan.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, répliqua Érik. Après tout, tu as bien essayé de m'envoyer au ciel.

\- Ayez... ayez pitié ! Laissez-moi en vie ! Je... Je pourrais vous être utile !

\- Utile en quoi ?! demanda Grunlek d'un air méprisant.

\- Je... Je peux porter un message pour vous à l'Ordre de Thorryan.

\- Bien sûr, ironisa Shin. Tu as confessé être un sous-fifre. Comment peut-on être sûr que tu seras écouté ?!

\- Soyez... Soyez miséricordieux ! Je vous en supplie.

\- Que fait-on, Érik ? demanda Théo. Personnellement, j'ai mon bouclier qui me démange.

\- Hmmmm, fit Érik. Je pense qu'on va demander à Dame Fortune ce qu'elle en pense. On va tirer au sort.

Érik sort de sa poche un cube de la taille d'un dé, avec trois faces vertes, et trois faces rouges. Il le présenta à Lokhyan.

\- Tu vois ce cube ? Je vais le faire rouler. S'il s'arrête sur une face rouge, tu meurs. S'il s'arrête sur une face verte, tu seras épargné.

\- Mais... Mais c'est cruel !

\- Tu es bien placé pour dire ça. Les Valletois n'ont pas été cruels, peut-être, il y a 500 ans ? Et ton Ordre ne représente-t-il pas cette cruauté toujours présente ?

\- Tous... tous les Valletois... ne sont pas... comme ça.

Mais Érik ne l'écoutait plus. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et fit rouler le cube sur le sol. Pendant un temps qui sembla infini pour Lokhyan, le cube tourna sur le sol et... s'arrêta sur une face verte.

\- Tu as de la chance, fit Érik. Dame Fortune a l'air de bien t'aimer.

\- Je... Je peux partir, alors ? demanda Lokhyan, incapable de dissimuler son soulagement.

\- Pas si vite ! J'ai dit qu'une face verte t'épargnerait, mais je n'ai jamais dit que tu ressortirais d'ici. Arthur ?!

\- Oui, Maître ?

\- Emmène notre ami en cellule à la cave ! Je le garde en otage jusqu'à ce que je prenne une décision par rapport à son Ordre. Garde-le en vie jusqu'à mon retour. C'est compris ?

\- Oui, Maître. Tout de suite, Maître.

Et Arthur emmena hors de la pièce Lokhyan qui protestait à pleins poumons. Le silence ne revint que lorsque la porte se fût refermée sur eux. Érik se tourna alors vers les Aventuriers et leur dit :

\- J'ai pris une décision, par rapport à ce que le pyromage m'a dit. Je veux savoir pourquoi je suis tombé dans l'oubli. Et le seul moyen de le savoir est de me renseigner auprès des gens que je rencontrerai au cours de voyages. Par conséquent, j'aimerais donc vous accompagner.


	6. Un nouveau danger

_Les Aventuriers sont dans les Montagnes du Nord, dans la demeure du fondateur de leur Ordre, le guerrier Érik Samokken, qui, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, est toujours vivant après 500 ans, tirant sa longévité de sa nature demi-élémentaire de Terre. Tout à coup, des soldats peu scrupuleux attaquent la maison et tentent de tuer le fondateur. Celui-ci, cependant, oppose résistance et, aidé par les Aventuriers, règle le compte de ces soldats, à l'exception de leur chef qui subit un interrogatoire et révèle qu'ils représentaient un Ordre de Guerriers Valletois qui cherchent à assurer la suprématie de leur Royaume et ramener à la vie le Roi Thorryan, qui a tenté d'envahir le Cratère il y 500 ans. Le guerrier Érik, devant ces informations, et apprenant par B.O.B. le déclin de son ordre, décide d'accompagner nos 4 compagnons dans leur voyage._

Le blizzard devint de moins en moins dense au fur et à mesure que les 4 compagnons et leur nouvel allié s'éloignaient du cœur des Montagnes. Au loin, la Vieille Tour était en vue, découpant sa silhouette dans le ciel nocturne. Le sentier qu'ils suivaient descendait en pente de plus en plus douce, et, bientôt, ils arrivèrent au pied de la Montagne. Éden rentra son pelage d'hiver, et se mit à gratter et à flairer le sol terreux, heureuse de quitter la neige froide et épaisse. Grunlek leva son bras métallique et dit :

\- Je propose qu'on attende demain, avant d'entrer en ville. Je préfère éviter qu'on nous prenne pour des bandits.

\- Tu sais Grunlek, répondit Théo, les Églises nous font déjà passer pour des barbares qui détruisent tout ce qu'ils trouvent. Alors...

\- Sauf que la Vieille Tour, intervint B.O.B., est le dernier endroit où on est encore bien vu. Ne cassons pas le peu de respect qu'on nous donne encore.

\- Perso, déclara Shin, je ne fais pas confiance aux Églises, ni à la chance. Il se peut très bien qu'elles aient profité de notre voyage dans les Montagnes pour pourrir les habitants de la Vieille Tour.

\- Et vous, Érik, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

\- Les habitants de la Vieille Tour ne m'ont jamais regardé de travers, dit le guerrier, mais ils semblent ignorer qui je suis vraiment. Je ne risque pas grand-chose, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais il vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risques.

Les Aventuriers étaient bien trop fatigués pour proposer quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ils installèrent donc un campement de fortune. Érik prépara un terrain plat et confortable, B.O.B. alluma un feu, Shin installa les couchettes, tandis que Théo alla chercher du bois et que Grunlek prépara le repas, avec les dernières provisions qui leur restaient.

\- Il était temps qu'on arrive, fit le nain. Une nuit de plus, et nous devions jeûner.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépare ? demanda Shin.

\- Je fais cuire les 6 dernières venaisons avec un peu de bière.

Le doux fumet qui se répandit permit à un peu tout le monde de se changer les idées. Bientôt, Éden, Théo, Shin et Grunlek se régalèrent. Seuls B.O.B. et Érik ne mangeaient pas. Érik, qui se tenait à l'écart, semblait plongé dans ses pensées, et B.O.B. l'observait, l'air un peu inquiet. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis de sa demeure, le Guerrier de la Terre paraissait désemparé, soucieux, pas très bavard... Oh, bien sûr, quand il fallait se rendre utile, il ne manquait pas d'énergie et se portait toujours volontaire. Mais pour le reste, il préférait rester plus ou moins dans son coin. B.O.B. finit par se lever et rejoignit Érik.

\- Excusez-moi, ça vous ennuie si je me joins à vous ?

\- Hmmm ? Oh non, pas du tout. Allez-y.

\- Merci, fit le pyromage en se rasseyant. Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Depuis notre départ, vous n'avez pas cessé d'avoir l'air inquiet. Vous restez un peu en retrait, vous ne parlez pas beaucoup... Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Il est vrai que je me pose beaucoup de questions, répondit le guerrier. Et pourtant, vu mon âge, on pourrait penser que j'ai eu suffisamment de temps pour répondre à toutes les questions possibles et imaginables.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. On peut se poser des questions à tout âge, même avec une extraordinaire longévité. Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse ?

Érik prit une profonde inspiration, puis murmura :

\- C'est à cause de ces soldats Valletois que nous avons tué. Il y a 500 ans, j'en ai tué plusieurs, au nom de la liberté du Cratère. Mais aujourd'hui, même si c'était par légitime défense, je ne peux m'empêcher de songer à l'expression de douleur de leurs visages, lorsque je les ai abattus avec mon marteau. Cela fait trop longtemps que je ne me suis plus battu contre d'autres êtres humains ou humanoïdes. De plus, je pense à l'Ordre que j'ai fondé, et dont vous êtes aujourd'hui les derniers représentants. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment il a pu connaître le déclin à ce point. Et il y a également moi-même. D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, B.O.B., ceux qui se souviennent de moi me tiennent pour responsables des horreurs perpétrées par les Aventuriers dissidents, il y a maintenant près de deux siècles. J'admets redouter ce qui m'attends lorsque je vais retrouver la civilisation.

B.O.B. réfléchit quelques instants, puis dit :

\- Vous savez, Érik, nous n'avions encore jamais entendu parler de vous jusqu'à il y a peu. Jusqu'à ce qu'un prêtre de l'Église du Sang nous raconte comment les Aventuriers sont nés et comment ils sont tombés dans la disgrâce, nous ne savions rien. Jamais nous n'avons entendu parler d'une invasion dans le Cratère, jamais nous n'avons entendu parler de vos exploits, ni nous n'avons su quelles étaient vos intentions. L'Église du Sang a toujours manifestée un soutien important aux Aventuriers, et se souvient de vous. Ceux qui se souviennent ne sont pas tous convaincu de votre culpabilité. De plus, en ce moment, des rumeurs sont colportées sur nous, nous désignant comme les responsables d'une pénurie de Magie dans le Cratère, après que nous ayons déjoué un complot. Vous êtes un peu dans la même situation que nous. Vous pouvez donc compter sur notre soutien. Pour ce qui est des Valletois, vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable. Vous n'avez pas tué ces guerriers uniquement par légitime défense. En les arrêtant, vous avez, j'en suis sûr, retardé une partie de leurs plans. Et en ce qui concerne notre déclin, il faut comprendre que, en tant qu'être de raisons, il y en aura toujours qui, au fil du temps, voudront prendre le pouvoir sur les autres. Nous avons eu quelqu'un comme ça au sein de notre Ordre il y a deux siècles, et vous connaissez le résultat. Mais vous savez, comme nous, que vous n'y êtes pour rien.

Le Guerrier de la Terre réfléchit à son tour, puis il sourit, et parut soulagé.

\- Merci, B.O.B. Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai plus eu de conversation comme celle-ci.

\- Je vous en prie. Allez, venez manger avec nous.

Les deux hommes se levèrent, prirent leurs venaisons, et rejoignirent les autres autour du feu.

Le lendemain, les 5 camarades entrèrent dans la Vieille Tour. Après une courte visite chez une paysanne du nom d'Élisabeth (B.O.B. a insisté pour qu'ils fassent le détour) et de son neveu, un certain Hans, ils arrivèrent au centre-ville où Théo retrouva son cheval, Lumière, et où Grunlek dut ceinturer fermement Éden pour l'empêcher de sauter sur un boucher qui présentait ses derniers trophées. Mais alors que Shin et B.O.B. étaient occupés avec un maraîcher pour négocier l'achat de légumes, un homme très bien habillé se dirigea vers eux et les interpella.

\- Messieurs, je peux vous parler en privé ?

\- Tiens, tiens... fit B.O.B. Sire l'Intendant Eryleyn. Que nous voulez-vous ?

\- Je... Je vous en parlerai une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Rejoignez-moi au manoir.

\- Attendez, fit Shin. Et nos compagnons ? Nous nous étions séparés pour faire des achats, mais nous devions nous retrouver à la fontaine d'ici 5 minutes.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Eryleyn. J'ai déjà prévenu vos camarades. Ils nous attendent au manoir. Faites vite.

Shin et B.O.B. échangèrent un regard déconcerté, mais suivirent tout de même l'Intendant de la Vieille Tour jusqu'au manoir où il exerçait ses fonctions, et où en effet, Grunlek, Théo et Érik attendaient, tandis qu'Éden reniflait et grattait le sol au pied d'un mur.

Eryleyn fit entrer tout le monde, et les conduisit dans son bureau, sous les regards un peu méfiants des nobles qui parcouraient les couloirs. Eryleyn referma la porte, et s'assit à son bureau.

\- J'ai deux mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer.

\- Quelles sont-elles ? demanda Théo, visiblement découragé.

\- La première, des prêtres de différentes Églises sont venus à la Vieille Tour. Ils étaient à votre recherche. Ils n'ont heureusement rien trouvé car j'ai veillé à ce que mes citoyens gardent le silence. Mais ils ont promis de revenir, et de surveiller les entrées et sorties de la ville. Ils savent que c'est la dernière ville sûre pour vous.

\- Dans ce cas, fit B.O.B., nous allons devoir fuir par la brèche du mur et par la rivière souterraine. Merci en tout cas de nous avoir protégés. Et l'autre mauvaise nouvelle ?

\- Des soldats en armure verte sont également venus. Ils voulaient savoir certaines choses sur un certain Érik Samokken et sur un artefact appelé le Codex. Je ne sais rien de cet Érik, mais je sais que vous étiez lié à ce Codex. J'ai estimé qu'il était préférable de vous mettre au courant. Car si ces soldats veulent le Codex, leur intentions ne sont sûrement pas pures.

Les Aventuriers échangèrent un regard. Ils remercièrent Eryleyn, puis quittèrent le manoir après avoir de nouveau renouveler leurs stocks de provisions et autres. Une fois au-dehors, Théo soupira :

\- Il semblerait que le danger des Églises ne suffisait pas. À présent, on va sûrement avoir une nouvelle invasion sur les bras. Parce que s'ils connaissent l'existence du Codex, ils vont tout tenter pour ramener leur Roi à la vie.


	7. La tâche s'aggrandit

_Les Aventuriers ont quitté les Montagnes du Nord, en compagnie d'Érik Samokken, le fondateur de leur Ordre, toujours en vie après 500 ans. Tous les 5, ils se rendent à la Vieille Tour, la dernière ville qui peut encore les accueillir. Malheureusement, ils apprennent, de la part de l'Intendant Elyreyn, que les Églises sont à leur recherche et ont prévu de surveiller les entrées et sorties de la Tour. Ils apprennent également que d'autres soldats Valletois sont à la recherche du Codex. Les jours à venir s'annoncent difficiles. Comment les Aventuriers vont-ils gérer cette double crise ?_

Le soleil se coucha lentement, disparaissant peu-à-peu derrière l'horizon. Dans la maison de la paysanne Élisabeth, les 5 voyageurs dînaient en compagnie de leurs hôtes autour d'une longue table. B.O.B. était assis vers le milieu, et Élisabeth, assise à côté de lui, lui donnait à manger avec sa fourchette, tandis que Shin, en face d'eux, les regardait d'un air contrarié. Théo, assis à gauche de Shin, discutait joyeusement avec le jeune Hans, qui semblait heureux de le revoir. Grunlek, quant à lui, était assis à la droite de Shin et essayait (sans succès) de lui faire oublier que B.O.B. avait réussi à courtiser la paysanne en lui racontant diverses blagues. Érik, lui, discutait avec l'ancienne (la mère d'Élisabeth) et l'informait de la situation. L'ancienne avait un peu rechignée à accueillir les Aventuriers sous son toit, mais avait fini par accepter, en concluant que ce n'était pas de leur faute si sa maison avait été brûlée, et qu'ils avaient été la cible d'un odieux complot. Lorsque chacun eut terminé son dessert (Shin prit tout son temps pour terminer ses pommes), l'ancienne se leva et la rumeur des conversations et des rires s'interrompit (B.O.B. et Élisabeth était en train de se chatouiller mutuellement). La dame s'éclaircit la gorge, et déclara :

\- Mes chers amis, maintenant que vous avez mangé à votre faim, j'aimerais à nouveau vous souhaiter la bienvenue chez moi. Vous pourrez rester dormir le temps que vous estimerez nécessaire, à condition de bien vous tenir (son regard se posa sur sa fille, qui avait passé son bras autour des épaules de B.O.B.) et de ne pas mettre notre village en danger (elle regarda longuement Théo). Je vous propose, après que nous ayons débarrassé le couvert, d'aller vous coucher. Bonne nuit à tous.

Tout le monde se leva, et mit du sien pour aider au rangement. Plus tard, Grunlek, Théo, Shin, et Érik se retrouvèrent dans une petite pièce où 5 lits avaient été dressés.

\- Tiens, fit Théo. Où B.O.B. est-il encore passé ?

\- Je crois qu'il est allé se promener avec la paysanne au clair de lune, répondit Grunlek.

\- Pffff, soupira Shin. Qu'est-ce que cette femme a bien pu lui trouver, à B.O.B. ? En plus, elle ne nous a pas revu depuis des mois, et elle se souvient de lui ! Pourquoi ?

\- T'es encore aigri d'avoir été battu sur ce plan-ci ? demanda Théo. Pourtant, comme tu dis, ça s'est passé il y a des mois. Je te savais pas aussi rancunier.

\- Au pire, intervint Grunlek, si tu as vraiment à cœur de savoir comment t'y prendre avec les femmes, tu peux demander à Érik, ici présent. Après tout, avec plus de 500 ans d'existence, il doit avoir un minimum d'expérience.

\- Euh... Vous savez Grunlek, déclara Érik, après un long isolement dans les Montagnes, avec un domestique pour seule compagnie, je n'ai pas tellement eu l'occasion d'affiner mes techniques de drague. Sauf en ce qui concerne, et c'est vraiment pratique dans ces Montagnes, de savoir briser la glace !

Tout le monde éclata de rire ! Même Shin parvint à oublier sa rancœur et à s'esclaffer ! Comme quoi, même les plus vieux guerriers sont capables d'humour. Soudain, des voix leur parvinrent par la fenêtre ouverte, les calmant aussitôt :

\- Je ne comprends pas la décision de l'Intendant de soutenir les Aventuriers, dit une voix grave. Après tout, on dit que c'est eux qui ont provoqué la pénurie de magie. Sans compter les nouvelles créatures qu'on arrête pas de voir ici et là. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, un artisan de la Cité des Merveilles a été attaqué par une chimère. C'est impossible.

\- C'est quoi une chimère, Martin ? demanda une voix plus douce.

\- Une créature avec un corps et une tête de lion, répondit la voix grave, avec une tête de chèvre sur le dos et un corps de serpent en guise de queue.

\- Et tu penses que ce genre de créature existe ?

\- En théorie, non. Mais depuis les événements qui ont eu lieu sur cette ile au large de Mirages, beaucoup de créatures mythiques sont apparues. Et on sait que les Aventuriers étaient sur cette ile au moment des faits.

\- Martin, tu ne penses tout de même pas que ce sont eux qui ont provoqué tout ça ?

La voix grave se mit à murmurer si bas, que seuls Shin et Grunlek, qui avaient les meilleures ouïes, purent entendre la suite :

\- Écoute, je ne sais pas comment les Aventuriers sont apparus. Mais je sais qu'à une époque, ils ont tenté de prendre le pouvoir absolu dans le Cratère. Ils ont fait des millions de victimes, avant de finalement s'avouer vaincus. Depuis lors, on a plus jamais entendu parlé d'eux. Mais maintenant, ils font leur retour.

\- Mais qui te dit qu'ils veulent le pouvoir absolu de nouveau ?

\- On en a entendu des vertes et des pas mûres sur eux. D'abord, ils font sauter une montagne à la Cité des Merveilles. Ensuite, ils mettent le feu à une église des Murmures dans les basses vallées. Après quoi, ils laissent l'un des leurs se transformer en démon et raser un conclave des Églises qui se réunissait près de Mirages. Puis, on apprend qu'ils ont provoqué des émeutes à Mirages. Et enfin, ils se sont rendus sur une ile où les Intendants se réunissaient et tout de suite après, une pénurie de magie est provoquée, des créatures mythiques font leur apparition et on entend plus parler des Intendants qui se trouvaient sur l'ile. Et n'oublie pas que lors de leur dernière venue, ils ont attiré des bandits dans le village. Avoue quand même que ça fait un peu tâche. On retrouve les Aventuriers à tous les endroits où il y a eu des catastrophes.

\- Mais... Ils ne sont plus que 4. Ils n'ont aucune chance contre toutes les Églises.

\- Je te rappelle qu'ils n'ont eu aucun scrupule à détruire un conclave entier des Églises. Il leur a juste fallu invoquer un démon. Crois-moi, à 4, ces Aventuriers vont finir par provoquer l'apocalypse. Il faut les faire disparaître. Un nain avec un bras en métal, un paladin de la lumière capable d'invoquer la foudre, un demi-diable adepte de la magie du feu et un archer demi-élémentaire d'eau. Rappelle-toi bien cette description. Il faut que toutes les villes en soient informées.

Le reste de la conversation porta sur le meilleur moyen d'avertir les villes et les villages du Cratère. Shin et Grunlek racontèrent aux autres ce qu'ils avaient entendu. Des grognements sourds retentirent. Érik ceintura Théo autant qu'il le pouvait, et Théo grogna en essayant de se dégager.

\- Lâche-moi, papy ! Je vais leur montrer, à ces deux cons ! Ils vont voir !

\- Arrêtez ! haleta Érik. Si vous vous en prenez à eux, non seulement vous leur donnerez raison, mais en plus, vous casserez notre immunité ici !

\- Je m'en fous ! Lâche-moi, vieux schnock ! Je vais les arrêter avant qu'ils ne préviennent les autres villes !

\- Mauvaise méthode, fit Grunlek en joignant ses efforts pour retenir Théo. Le mieux, c'est de partir tout de suite. On se reposera dans les bois. Attendons que B.O.B. nous rejoigne, puis partons.

À ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit sur B.O.B. qui entra dans la pièce en sifflotant... mais s'interrompit en voyant Érik et Grunlek aux prises avec Théo.

\- Euh... Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que vous fabriquez ? demanda B.O.B.

\- C'est bon, vous pouvez lâcher Théo, annonça Shin. Les deux paysans sont partis.

Le nain et le guerrier relâchèrent le paladin qui se laissa tomber sur un lit en soufflant comme un bœuf.

\- Quels paysans ? interrogea le pyromage. De quoi vous parlez ?

Shin, un peu de mauvaise grâce, fit un rapide résumé de ce qu'ils avaient entendu par la fenêtre.

\- ... et Grunlek pense que la meilleure solution, c'est de partir tout de suite.

\- Ou de régler leur compte, grommela Théo.

\- On... On va partir tout de suite ?! s'étonna B.O.B. Mais... Élisabeth et moi, on s'était donné rendez-vous demain matin.

\- C'est pas le moment de penser aux amourettes, B.O.B. intervint Grunlek. Préviens-la cette nuit de la situation et on part. En plus, elle ne risque pas de te vendre. Elle t'aime trop pour ça.

\- On avait remarqué, rouspéta Shin.

D'un même mouvement, les 5 Compagnons se levèrent et rassemblèrent leurs affaires. B.O.B. embrassa Élisabeth (qui ne dormait pas encore) et l'informa de ce qu'ils avaient entendu. Grunlek réveilla Éden qui dormait dans la grange à coté de la maison. Théo laissa un mot pour Hans. Puis, ils partirent vers le Sud, en direction de la brèche dans la muraille. Ils traversèrent rapidement la grotte, et débouchèrent de l'autre côté du mur.

\- Bon, soupira Érik. Après ce départ précipité, où voulez-vous aller ?

\- Eh bien, déclara B.O.B., on sait que les Églises veulent notre peau, on sait que l'Ordre de Thorryan veut ramener à la vie le Roi Valletois pour dominer le monde, on sait qu'on nous présente comme des gens sans scrupules qui ne pensent qu'à leurs intérêts, et on sait également que deux paysans vont colporter notre description dans toutes les villes du Cratère. Donc, où qu'on aille, on va être mal vu. Mais on a l'embarras du choix pour savoir quelle situation régler en premier.

\- Ce que je propose, intervint Grunlek, c'est d'aller voir Sanguinus.

\- Sanguinus ? Pourquoi ? demanda Shin.

\- Parce que d'après ce que nous a dit Eryleyn, les Valletois de l'Ordre de Thorryan en ont après le Codex pour mettre leur plan à exécution. Du coup, le mieux placé pour savoir ce qu'il en est du Codex, ça reste Sanguinus.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, fit B.O.B. d'un air songeur. Autant savoir où en sont ceux qui projettent d'envahir et de conquérir. Moi je suis d'accord pour aller voir Sanguinus.

\- Moi aussi, dit Théo. De toute façon, on a que ça à faire.

\- Ben, moi, je vous suis, dit Shin.

\- Moi, fit Érik, je ne connais pas ce Sanguinus, mais je vous accompagne. Je suis plutôt curieux.

Les 5 voyageurs se mirent donc en route, la Vieille Tour s'éloignant de plus en plus, jusqu'à disparaître derrière une colline. La lune brillait. C'était une nuit paisible. Mais pour les Aventuriers, le "paisible" avait cessé d'exister.


	8. La fin d'un mythe

_Les Aventuriers ont retrouvé le fondateur de leur Ordre, le Guerrier de la Terre Érik Samokken, vivant toujours après 500 ans grâce à l'énergie de la Terre. Érik a décidé de les accompagner afin de savoir pourquoi son Ordre est tombé en disgrâce. Ils s'arrêtent d'abord à la Vieille Tour, où ils apprennent de la bouche de l'Intendant Elyreyn que les Églises sont à leur recherche, et que des Soldats du royaume voisin, le Royaume des Vallées, en ont après le Codex. Pire encore, en cherchant à se reposer chez une paysanne de leur connaissance, ils entendent une conversation entre deux laboureurs qui veulent donner leur description physique à toutes les villes et tous les villages du Cratère afin que les Églises puissent les retrouver plus facilement. Conscients que la Vieille Tour n'est plus un havre sûr pour eux, les Aventuriers sont contraints de repartir, tout en sentant peser sur eux le poids d'une double crise. Ils décident alors de régler celle qui concerne le Codex en premier, et pour cela, repartent voir Sanguinus, le prêtre de l'Église du Sang._

Un mois entier s'est écoulé depuis que les Aventuriers ont fui la Vieille Tour. Ils font route vers le Sud, en direction de la Passe des Murs Bleus, où se trouve l'Église du Sang, cachée derrière une cascade, à l'abri de ceux qui en ont après cette religion. Les 5 compagnons avancent à grand-peine, et même la présence des deux montures, Brasier et Lumière, n'aide pas vraiment à la progression. Sachant que les villes et les villages seraient tôt ou tard avertis, les Aventuriers ont préférés éviter ces lieux (même les tavernes et auberges isolées). Mais cela eut pour conséquence la baisse lente, mais sûre de leurs stocks de provision. Ils ne leur restaient plus que 4 morceaux de venaison pour 6 personnes (si on comptait Éden) et une flasque de bière. De temps à autre, ils cherchaient du gibier mais il était rare qu'ils parviennent à en trouver. L'hiver touchait certes à sa fin, mais il n'était pas encore terminé pour autant. Même Éden, qui avait plus de flair et d'aptitude à chasser, ne parvenait qu'à dénicher qu'un ou deux lapins de temps à autre. Deux jours de marche les séparaient encore de leur destination, et Grunlek, B.O.B., Érik, Théo et Shin avançaient péniblement à travers un vaste champ (vide). Le soleil se couchait lentement derrière une colline qui surplombait le champ labouré et en friche. Ils finirent par atteindre un bosquet d'arbres où ils seraient plus à l'abri et établirent leur camp de fortune afin d'y prendre un peu de repos. Grunlek, apparemment résigné, fît cuire les dernières venaisons avec le peu de bière qui leur restait. Éden, Érik, Grunlek et Shin se contentèrent chacun d'une demi-venaison, tandis que Théo et B.O.B. en prirent chacun une entière, sachant que Théo marchait en armure et que B.O.B. souffrait de la saison hivernale. Théo se proposa de prendre le premier tour de garde, tandis que les autres s'endormirent autour du feu que B.O.B. avait allumé. Assis sur un rocher, Théo se plongea dans ses pensées. Ils étaient confrontés à un double problème. D'un côté, les Églises qui veulent obtenir le pouvoir absolu sur le Cratère et veulent les éliminer. De l'autre, ces Soldats Valletois qui sont à la recherche du Codex pour ramener à la vie le Roi Thorryan et conquérir le Cratère grâce à lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester les bras croisés. L'un ou l'autre finirait par aboutir et le Cratère serait en péril.

Un cri strident sortit Théo de sa réflexion ! Tous les autres se réveillèrent en sursaut et tournèrent la tête !

\- C'est... C'était quoi, ce cri ?! demanda Érik.

\- Je l'ignore. En tout cas, ce n'était pas un... commença Shin.

Mais le cri retentit à nouveau, couvrant sa voix ! Tout le monde se leva d'un bond et s'empara qui de son bâton, qui de son marteau, qui de son arc !

\- Là-bas ! s'exclama Grunlek. Au milieu du champ ! C'est... C'est quoi, cette horreur ?!

Au milieu du champ éclairé par la lune, une créature monstrueuse se dressait ! Elle avait un corps et une tête de lion, avec un serpent en guise de queue, et une tête de chèvre plantée entre ses omoplates.

\- Une chimère ! hurla B.O.B. Attention ! Elle peut invoquer la foudre !

La chimère poussa un nouveau cri strident et chargea les Aventuriers ! Ceux-ci bondirent pour esquiver et roulèrent sur le côté ! B.O.B. se releva et tendit les bras. Des flammes en jaillirent et frappèrent la tête de chèvre qui poussa un bêlement suraigu ! Un courant électrique jaillit entre ses cornes et frappa l'endroit où Shin se trouvait un instant auparavant. Celui-ci, dans un ultime réflexe, avait bondi dans les airs ! La chimère se précipita alors droit sur Érik qui se baissa pour l'éviter... pas assez vite, malheureusement car une patte le faucha et l'envoya bouler contre un arbre en lui faisant perdre son marteau de guerre ! La créature, cependant, a commis l'erreur de tourner le dos à Théo et celui-ci en profita pour donner un violent coup d'épée au serpent qui faisait office de queue ! La chimère poussa un cri encore plus strident et se retourna vers Théo, la queue en serpent à moitié arrachée se balançant. Le serpent vit alors Érik, affalé contre l'arbre et tenta de le frapper ! Érik roula sur le côté, évitant de peu les crochets qui s'enfoncèrent dans le tronc de l'arbre ! Sans hésiter, le Guerrier de la Terre ramassa son marteau et d'un coup puissant, finit le travail commencé par Théo en arrachant complètement le serpent ! Au même moment, la chimère poussa un cri de douleur et s'affaissa à moitié. Grunlek venait d'abattre son poing en métal sur une patte de la créature en la cassant net ! Shin, toujours dans les airs, banda son arc en générant une flèche de glace et tira droit sur la tête de chèvre ! Celle-ci cependant évita de peu la flèche et généra de nouveau un courant électrique qu'elle dirigea sur Grunlek qui tendit son bras vers un rocher, le disloqua, propulsa sa paume reliée à une chaîne et attrapa le rocher, et se tracta jusqu'à lui, évitant ainsi de finir foudroyé ! Shin commença à amorcer sa descente mais vit avec horreur la tête de lion se relever et ouvrir grand la gueule, lui offrant ainsi toutes ses chances de finir gobé tout rond ! Théo, sentant alors le danger, donna un nouveau coup d'épée sur la jugulaire du lion qui s'offrait à lui, tandis que B.O.B. lança une nouvelle boule de feu sur la tête de chèvre ! Cette dernière poussa un bêlement rauque, puis s'affaissa sur le côté ! Shin n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres des mâchoires de la tête de lion lorsque celle-ci poussa un rugissement strident ! Du sang coulait à flots de la base de son cou, là où Théo avait frappé ! La créature baissa la tête, trembla de colère et de surprise... puis ses paupières se fermèrent et elle tomba sur le côté, vaincue ! Shin atterrit sur son poitrail et posa un pied vainqueur sur la tête de lion :

\- Eh bien... Elle était coriace, cette bestiole.

\- Non seulement, elle était coriace, mais en plus, elle n'était pas censée exister. déclara B.O.B.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? interrogea Grunlek.

\- Les chimères sont censées être des créatures mythologiques. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elles puissent exister.

\- Je pense, intervint Théo, que cela est dû à l'invocation ratée du titan. Cela a provoqué, d'après ce qu'on raconte, l'apparition de nouvelles créatures. On vient d'en avoir la preuve officielle.

\- En tout cas, fit Érik, c'est la preuve qu'il faut se dépêcher. Si on trouve le Codex, je suis persuadé qu'on peut s'en servir pour faire disparaitre ces créatures. Mais si cet Ordre de Thorryan s'en empare avant nous, je suis prêt à mettre ma main au feu qu'ils vont tenter de contrôler ces créatures, tels que je les connais.

\- Dans ce cas, reprit B.O.B., nous devons éviter toute halte jusqu'à la Passe des Murs Bleus. Je préfère mille fois dormir avec les disciples de l'Église du Sang qu'au milieu de ces champs où on risque de tomber sur des chimères et d'autres saloperies !

\- Dormir avec une Église ? intervint Shin. J'avoue que ce n'est pas une idée qui m'emballe.

\- On n'a pas le temps de tergiverser ! s'exclama Théo. On vient de tuer une chimère, mais il y a de fortes chances pour que d'autres monstres, mythiques ou pas, viennent nous tomber dessus ! B.O.B. a raison ! On trace jusqu'à l'Église du Sang, on se reposera là-bas !

Les 5 compagnons reprirent leurs paquetages, puis la route, après que Grunlek parvint à faire sortir Éden et Lumière de sous un gros rocher creux où ils s'étaient cachés pendant tout le combat. La double-menace qu'ils cherchent à combattre devenait de plus en plus grande et rendait la situation de plus en plus urgente. Les Aventuriers seront-ils à la hauteur de la situation ?


	9. Frères de Sang

_Les Aventuriers ont dû fuir la Vieille Tour, après avoir entendu une conversation entre deux laboureurs, qui veulent faire parvenir leurs descriptions physiques à toutes les villes et tous les villages du Cratère, afin que les Églises puissent plus facilement les retrouver. Une fois hors des murailles, ils décident de régler la double-crise dont l'Intendant Elyreyn leur a informé, en commençant par celle qui concerne l'invasion potentielle des Valletois. En effet, ceux-ci veulent récupérer le Codex pour ramener à la vie le Roi Thorryan, contre lequel le guerrier Érik Samokken a lutté il y a plus de 500 ans. Forts de cette information, les Aventuriers décident de repartir voir Sanguinus, le Grand Prêtre de l'Église du Sang. Sur le chemin, cependant, ils découvrent que l'urgence devient de plus en plus grande lorsqu'une chimère, une créature de l'éther, les attaque._

La lumière du soleil qui se levait lentement au-dessus de la Cascade de la Passe des Murs Bleus produisait des reflets de toutes les couleurs dans l'eau et dans la rosée de l'herbe fraîche. Le printemps pointait enfin le bout du nez, et les quelques couches de neige qu'on apercevait encore ici et là étaient de dimensions très réduites et n'allaient pas tarder à disparaître. Le long de la rivière, sur le chemin qui serpentait en direction de la Cascade, les 5 Aventuriers avançaient à grand-peine. Théo, chevauchant Lumière, était affalé sur la crinière, et Érik, qui était monté derrière lui, était avachi sur la croupe du cheval, laissant son marteau de guerre pendre dans le vide. Shin, B.O.B. et Grunlek se tassaient sur Brasier, la monture invoquée par le demi-diable, et se tenaient éveillés que par la force de leurs volontés combinées. Éden, la louve, les suivait en traînant les pattes, la langue pendante. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au niveau de la Cascade derrière laquelle se trouvait l'Église du Sang, dissimulée à l'abri de ceux qui désapprouvaient cette Religion. Shin invoqua Icy, et l'envoya de l'autre côté de la Cascade pour faire un état des lieux. Comme toujours, des cadavres vidés de leur sang étaient entassés à côté de l'entrée, à moitié immergés dans l'eau. Une grande statue ornait le centre de la pièce et, de l'autre côté, des fidèles en cercle psalmodiaient des versets de l'Église du Sang. Et au centre du cercle, devant un autel, se tenait Sanguinus, tendant la main au-dessus d'un récipient qui contenait un liquide vermillon. Icy s'avança vers le Grand Prêtre qui se retourna, l'aperçut, sourit, et déclara :

\- On ne changera jamais les Aventuriers, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, c'est bon, vous pouvez entrer.

Sur ces mots, Icy disparut et les 5 compagnons ainsi que leur louve franchirent le rideau d'eau. Sanguinus les accueillit, puis congédia d'un geste les fidèles de l'Église qui s'en allèrent en passant par des portes aménagées dans les murs de la pièce. Une fois seuls, le Grand Prêtre prit la parole :

\- Soyez les bienvenus, Aventuriers. En quoi l'Église du Sang peut-elle vous aider, cette fois-ci ?

\- Avant d'y venir, répondit B.O.B., nous aimerions savoir s'il est possible de nous reposer ici, en toute sécurité ?

\- Bien sûr. La Cascade est entourée par un enchantement empêchant quiconque ne connaissant pas l'emplacement exact de notre Église d'y pénétrer. Pourquoi donc ?

\- Nous avons fait une longue route, reprit le pyromage. Depuis quelques temps, l'urgence de vous retrouver nous a contraint à accélérer le mouvement, quitte à sacrifier des nuits de sommeil et à prendre du repos une fois arrivés.

\- Très bien, fit Sanguinus. Je vais vous préparer cela.

Il claqua deux fois dans ses mains et un jeune homme roux vêtu de noir fit son entrée dans la pièce et s'arrêta devant le Grand Prêtre.

\- Oui, maître. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

\- Vincent, prépare de quoi permettre à ces cinq amis de prendre un peu de repos bien mérité. Prépare-leur également de quoi manger.

\- Oui, maître, tout de suite.

Le domestique quitta alors la pièce. Sanguinus reprit la parole :

\- Bien, en attendant que tout cela soit prêt, j'ai deux questions à vous poser. La première, fit-il en désignant Érik d'un signe de tête, puis-je savoir qui est donc cette personne qui vous accompagne ?

\- Hé bien, répondit Théo, vous souvenez-vous de la légende que vous nous aviez raconté au sujet d'un homme qui avait repoussé une invasion et créé notre Ordre ? Cet homme, c'est lui. Érik Uter Samokken en personne.

\- Allons, ce n'est pas possible, fit le Grand Prêtre en souriant. Érik Samokken a combattu l'armée Valletoise il y a plus de 500 ans, il est forcément mort depuis. Vous me faites marcher.

\- Pas le moins du monde, répondit Érik. Il est vrai que, normalement, je suis censé être mort. Mais ma nature de demi-élémentaire de Terre me permet d'assurer ma longévité en puisant dans mon élément toute l'énergie qui m'est nécessaire pour survivre.

À ces mots, le Prêtre ne parut ni surpris, ni choqué, ni effrayé, ni même moqueur. Simplement songeur.

\- Alors, c'est donc vrai ? murmura-t-il enfin. J'avais en effet déjà entendu parler d'une théorie là-dessus. Certains demi-élémentaires (pas tous) naissent avec la capacité de puiser de l'énergie dans leur élément. Après quoi, ils peuvent décider de ce qu'ils font de cette énergie. Assurer sa longévité ne serait qu'un exemple des possibilités que cette énergie élémentaire permettrait.

\- Dans ce cas, intervint Grunlek, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Si les demis-élémentaires peuvent tirer de l'énergie de leur élément, pourquoi Shin n'est-il pas plus vieux que nous tous ?

\- Seuls certains demis-élémentaires possèdent ce don, répondit Shin. Sanguinus l'a dit lui-même. Moi, je l'aurais su si, en touchant l'eau, je n'avais plus à craindre la vieillesse. Mais assez parlé de cela, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Sanguinus. Nous avons répondu à votre première question. Que voulez-vous nous demander d'autre ?

\- Je souhaite simplement savoir l'objet de votre venue, répondit le Grand Prêtre. Vous ne viendriez pas me voir uniquement pour me dire bonjour, d'autant plus que vous demandez mon hospitalité. De quoi souhaitez-vous m'entretenir ?

Les Aventuriers échangèrent des regards. Comment pouvaient-ils aborder ce point délicat ? Ce fut finalement B.O.B. qui prit la parole :

\- Nous avons une double-menace qui pèse sur le Cratère. La première, vous la connaissez. Les Églises autres que la vôtre en ont après nous. Même la Vieille Tour, où nous pouvions autrefois y trouver un havre, commence à se montrer hostile.

\- Oui, répondit Sanguinus. Beaucoup d'Érudits des Églises environnantes sont venus me questionner. Ils voulaient des renseignements, sachant que je suis la dernière personne à avoir eu affaire avec vous avant votre départ vers le Nord. J'ai feint l'ignorance, mais ils semblaient dubitatifs. Et le second point de la menace ?

\- Le second point vous est peut-être inconnu. Il existe dans le Royaume voisin, le Royaume des Vallées, un Ordre appelé "l'Ordre de Thorryan". Selon toute vraisemblance, il s'agit de comploteurs cherchant à établir la suprématie de leur Royaume sur l'ensemble du monde. Pour ça, ils poursuivent deux objectifs. Le premier est d'éliminer notre compagnon Érik Samokken, afin qu'il ne puisse plus leur faire obstacle. Le second est de ramener à la vie le Roi Thorryan qui a autrefois envahit le Cratère. Ils ont d'abord cru qu'Érik pourrait permettre cette résurrection. Puis, voyant qu'il n'en était rien, ils sont partis à la recherche du seul objet capable de tirer le Roi de son sommeil éternel, le Codex. Nous sommes venus vous voir, Sanguinus, car nous étions persuadés que vous auriez des informations sur le Codex.

Sanguinus regarda B.O.B. intensément, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Abasourdi, il resta pétrifié sur place pendant quelques secondes. Puis, il balbutia :

\- Le... le... Roi... Tho... Thorryan ? C'est... C'est... im... impossible.

\- Et pourtant, déclara Théo, c'est ce qu'un de ces soldats de l'Ordre de Thorryan nous a avoué sous la torture.

\- Mais... dans ce cas... reprit Sanguinus.

\- Une chose à la fois, l'interrompit Grunlek. Où se trouve le Codex ?

\- Il est resté sur l'île, répondit Sanguinus en retrouvant l'usage de la parole. Lorsque le titan a disparu, j'ai vu le Codex tomber, puis disparaître de ma vue. Mais je n'y ai pas attaché d'importance, sachant que vous étiez en danger. Il y a également autre chose.

\- Quoi donc ? demandèrent Shin et Érik d'une même voix.

\- Lors de mon dernier voyage à Mirages, après votre départ vers la Vieille Tour, j'ai vu une frégate faire voile vers l'île des Intendants. Et elle ne semblait pas être d'origine Cratéroise. Sa voile principale arborait un dessin représentant deux montagnes encadrant une rivière d'où sortait une main brandissant une hache d'arme.

Toute sensation de sommeil et de faim quitta les Aventuriers. Ils se regardèrent d'un air alarmé. Les Valletois les avaient devancés. Ils étaient déjà partis pour l'île des Intendants. Peut-être même avaient-ils déjà mis la main sur le Codex. La situation semblait aller de mal en pis. Comment allaient-ils faire pour empêcher une nouvelle invasion étrangère dans le Cratère déjà fragilisé par les Églises ?


	10. Un accueil sanglant

_Les Aventuriers ont fini par atteindre la Passe des Murs Bleus, où ils devaient retrouver Sanguinus pour avoir des renseignements sur le Codex. Car ils ont appris à la Vieille Tour que l'Ordre de Thorryan, une organisation du Royaume des Vallées, cherchait cet artéfact pour ramener à la vie leur Roi, afin qu'il puisse de nouveau conduire les Valletois à de nouvelles conquêtes, et même à la suprématie sur le monde. Dès leur arrivée à l'Église du Sang, le Prêtre les informe que, lors de sa dernière visite à Mirages, il avait vu au port un bateau qui, d'après la description qu'il donna aux Aventuriers, appartiendrait à l'Ordre de Thorryan, et faisait voile vers l'île des Intendants, où le Codex serait resté. Qu'est-ce que les Aventuriers vont faire, à présent qu'ils ont été devancés ?_

Les 5 voyageurs faisaient route vers une chaîne de Montagnes entièrement dénudée et entourée de brumes, visible à l'horizon. Sachant qu'il semblait inutile de poursuivre les Valletois, B.O.B. a proposé de se rendre directement au Royaume des Vallées, afin de récolter des informations sur cet "Ordre de Thorryan". Mais pour se rendre dans ce Royaume, les Aventuriers devaient traverser les "Monts de l'Agonie", ainsi appelés car aucune plante, aucun être vivant, ne subsistait dans ces Montagnes. Sanguinus leur a fourni de nouvelles provisions et du matériel de soin, pour leur voyage, mais aucun d'entre eux ne se sentait très rassuré. Même Théo, le plus impulsif du groupe, montrait des signes d'hésitation, à mesure qu'ils approchaient des Montagnes. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pied des Monts, ils décidèrent de camper pour la nuit, avant de poursuivre leur route. Grunlek leur prépara une soupe de légumes frais, puis ils se mirent au lit, mais aucun ne parvint à trouver le sommeil. Ce fût Shin qui brisa en premier le silence, en s'adressant à Érik :

\- Dites-moi, Érik. Est-ce que vous savez ce qui nous attend dans le Royaume des Vallées ?

\- Euh... Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur eux. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le Royaume vit essentiellement de l'exploitation et du commerce de ses ressources minières. Il n'y a pas assez de champs ou de pâturages pour permettre de nourrir la population, du coup, ils importent majoritairement. Ils pêchent aussi, bien sûr.

\- Mais, intervint B.O.B., c'était comme ça il y a 500 ans ? Ou c'est toujours d'actualité ?

\- Il y a 500 ans, en tout cas, c'était comme ça. Après, il est fort possible que les choses aient évoluées. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus quitté les Montagnes du Nord.

\- Et selon vous, dit Grunlek, où serait le meilleur endroit pour trouver des indices sur cet Ordre que nous poursuivons ?

\- Le mieux, ce serait de commencer par Viviana, la capitale du Royaume. Elle se situe au Nord, au plus profond des vallées.

\- Au plus profond des vallées ? reprit Théo. Ce n'est pas un peu idiot, comme emplacement ? En cas d'attaque, ils sont mal placés, stratégiquement.

\- Pour vous, ça peut sembler idiot à juste titre. Mais pour le Roi, c'est un bon plan. Vu que c'est au fond des vallées que se situent les sources d'eau et les réserves phréatiques. Du coup, le Roi exerce un contrôle non négligeable sur ses sujets. L'eau est une ressource indispensable pour les Valletois.

\- Hmmm, fit B.O.B., c'est vrai que quand on y repense, c'est une bonne stratégie. Mieux vaut nous reposer, maintenant. Une longue route nous attend encore.

Le lendemain, les 5 Aventuriers plièrent bagage et reprirent la route. Entre deux montagnes, un sentier rocailleux serpentait à travers les brumes. Ils s'y engagèrent, le coeur battant. Pendant un long moment, ils cheminèrent sans incidents. Puis, Shin remarqua un imperceptible mouvement entre deux rochers. Il s'arrêta et leva le poing pour faire signe aux autres.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Shin ? interrogea B.O.B.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on nous observe, murmura celui-ci.

Soudain, Shin se précipita sur Grunlek et se jeta à terre avec lui... au moment précis où une flèche fendit l'air et vint se planter dans le sol, à l'endroit exacte où Grunlek se trouvait un instant auparavant ! Aussitôt, Érik et Théo dégainèrent leurs armes, et B.O.B. fit jaillir des flammes dans ses mains, tandis que cinq hommes armés de rapières se précipitèrent sur eux et trois autres munis d'arc jaillirent de derrière les rochers !

\- Sauve-toi, Éden ! cria Grunlek à sa louve, qui ne se fit pas longtemps prier.

Un des bandits se précipita sur Érik, la rapière en avant, mais le Guerrier de la terre plongea sur le côté, esquivant de peu l'attaque. Théo n'attendit pas et chargea un autre brigand qui évita le coup d'épée. Un archer tira une flèche sur B.O.B. qui la reçut en plein dans l'épaule, et tomba à terre sous le choc ! Shin se releva, banda son arc et tira à son tour, en visant l'archer qui avait touché B.O.B. mais le rata d'un cheveu ! Grunlek intervint dans la bataille en voulant donner un violent coup de poing au bandit qui avait attaqué Érik et le frappa en pleine poitrine, ce qui le fit reculer. Un autre archer visa Théo et tira mais loupa son coup ! Érik chargea alors l'archer en question et abattit son marteau de guerre en lui fauchant les jambes, les brisant du même coup ! Le troisième archer voulut protéger son camarade et tira sur Érik en plein dans le cuir de son armure de bras. Un troisième bandit à la rapière attaqua Shin et lui faucha le bras, tandis que B.O.B. se releva et tendit les bras vers l'archer qui avait attaqué Érik et une langue de flammes en sortit, le frappant en pleine tête, et le tuant sur le coup ! Profitant du fait que B.O.B. était occupé, le quatrième brigand le chargea et lui donna un nouveau coup. Grunlek chargea alors le brigand pour aider B.O.B. mais rata son coup et son poing en métal s'enfonça dans le sol. Érik frappa de nouveau l'archer à terre en pleine tête, cette fois, l'éliminant pour de bon. Le troisième archer, furieux de voir ses amis morts, tira sur Érik en plein dans le dos. Shin vit ça et répliqua en tirant à son tour mais sa flèche ne fit qu'effleurer sa cible en laissant une entaille sur la joue au passage. Théo chargea à nouveau son bandit mais le loupa également, tandis que Grunlek fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour retirer son bras du sol. Le bandit qui avait attaqué B.O.B. voulut se débarrasser de Grunlek mais le loupa d'un cheveu, tandis que B.O.B. se redressa et canarda de flammes le quatrième brigand, l'envoyant ainsi dans l'au-delà. Il ne restait plus que quatre brigands et un archer. Grunlek en profita pour sortir son poing du sol et chargea le dernier archer en lui donna un violent coup dans les côtes. Shin, quant à lui, banda de nouveau son arc et tira sur le brigand aux prises avec Théo et le toucha en pleine tête. Théo en profita pour attaquer le dernier archer et l'acheva en lui passant son épée au travers du corps. Les trois derniers brigands, quand ils virent leurs 5 amis morts, eurent un mouvement de recul.

\- Alors ? demanda Théo. D'autres amateurs de brochette ?

Un brigand se précipita, sa rapière en avant mais fût interrompu net dans sa course par une flèche de Shin, tirée à nouveau en pleine tête. Les deux derniers brigands se précipitèrent en même temps mais l'un trébucha sur le cadavre d'un archer et tomba à terre, entraînant son camarade dans sa chute. Érik leva alors son marteau de guerre et l'abattit sur la tête d'un brigand, abrégeant sa vie. Grunlek donna un coup de poing au dernier brigand, l'assommant net, et Shin se chargea de lui porter le coup de grâce.

Lorsque le dernier brigand remit son âme au Diable, les 5 Aventuriers firent rapidement l'évaluation de leur état de santé. Le plus mal en point d'entre tous, était sans nul doute B.O.B., qui saignait de partout. Érik était en meilleur état, mais pas beaucoup plus. Shin, lui, n'avait qu'une entaille au bras. Seuls Théo et Grunlek étaient indemnes. Théo appliqua ses mains sur B.O.B. et fit appel à la Lumière pour le soigner, Grunlek appliqua un bandage à la blessure de Shin, et Érik posa les mains sur le sol et puisa dans la terre toute l'énergie nécessaire pour le soigner.

\- Eh ben dis donc, commenta Shin pendant que Grunlek le soignait, on a déjà vu mieux comme accueil. Faudra que je lui dise deux mots, à celui qui est responsable de la douane.

\- Pas le moment de plaisanter, Shin. répliqua B.O.B. Je propose qu'on déguerpisse avant que d'autres bandits ou salauds dans le même genre nous tombe dessus. Vu l'état dans lequel on est... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Théo ?!

\- Ben, je récupère le matériel des brigands, répliqua l'Inquisiteur en exhumant une poignée de pièces. Vu qu'ils sont morts, ils n'en auront plus l'utilité.

\- Et ça se dit "contre les hérétiques", soupira Grunlek. Allez, en route !

Les 5 Aventuriers reprirent leur chemin, en redoublant de vigilance. Éden les rejoignit, encore sous le choc. Mais elle était loin d'être la seule. Qu'est-ce qui attendait les Aventuriers dans le Royaume des Vallées ? Vont-ils réussir à devancer l'Ordre de Thorryan ? Autant de questions et fort peu de réponses.


	11. Enquête à Viviana

_Les Aventuriers savent désormais que les soldats valletois qui forment l'Ordre de Thorryan tentent de mettre la main sur le Codex pour ramener leur roi à la vie. S'ils le trouvent, il y a de fortes chances qu'ils y arrivent. Après avoir appris de Sanguinus que les Valletois ont pris de l'avance sur eux, les 5 compagnons décident de partir pour le Royaume des Vallées afin d'enquêter sur place. Toutefois, en traversant les Monts de l'Agonie qui marquent la frontière, ils apprennent à leurs dépens que les étrangers ne sont pas très appréciés et échappent de peu à une embuscade de bandits. Une fois ceux-ci vaincus, ils reprennent leur route vers Viviana, la capitale du Royaume. Mais qu'est-ce qui les attend, là-bas ? Aucun d'eux ne le sait. Ils avancent sans vraiment savoir._

Les brumes qui entourent les Monts de l'Agonie devinrent enfin de moins en moins épaisses. Théo et Érik marchaient en tête, suivis de B.O.B. et de Shin, Grunlek fermant la marche avec Éden. Un rayon de soleil perça à travers le brouillard et ils finirent par déboucher sur une corniche de pierre qui dominait un large paysage herbeux et vallonné. Des pâturages de moutons et de vaches étaient enfermés dans divers enclos visibles à perte de vue, des paysans au travail étaient occupés à bêcher leurs champs et des rivières scintillantes coulaient en murmurant.

\- Eh bien Érik... fit Théo. Il semble en effet que beaucoup de choses aient changées en 500 ans.

\- C'est vrai, admit Érik. Mais il y a quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

\- Laissez-moi deviner, intervint B.O.B. Vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi l'Ordre de Thorryan cherche à conquérir le reste du monde alors que, visiblement, les Valletois peuvent subvenir à leurs besoins ?

\- C'est ça, confirma le Guerrier. Il y a 500 ans, même si je désapprouvais, je comprenais leurs raisons car leurs terres étaient arides et désolées. Mais maintenant, c'est tout le contraire. Alors pourquoi ?

\- Vous savez... fit Grunlek. Il n'est pas forcément nécessaire de manquer de ressources pour vouloir provoquer une guerre. À mon sens, je pense que l'Ordre de Thorryan n'a jamais oublié l'humiliation que vous avez infligée à leur armée. De plus, certaines personnes sont avides de pouvoir et pour elles, trop n'est jamais assez.

\- On discutera de leurs intentions plus tard, coupa Shin. Pour le moment, on doit en savoir plus sur cet Ordre de Thorryan. Donc, rejoignons leur capitale au plus vite.

Les Aventuriers reprirent la route vers le Nord. Après quelques jours de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin en vue de Viviana, la capitale du Royaume. Nichée au plus profond des vallées, la ville fortifiée donnait un aspect particulièrement impressionnant. Les Aventuriers franchirent les portes principales et se retrouvèrent dans une grande artère animée. Les gens allaient et venaient entre les étals de marchands, les enfants couraient en se faufilant entre les jambes des adultes à la recherche d'objets de valeurs, et beaucoup de crieurs publics haranguaient la foule pour donner diverses nouvelles en provenance des autres grandes villes du Royaume.

\- Bon, fit B.O.B. Il s'agit à présent de récolter des infos sur cet Ordre sans éveiller les soupçons. Je vous propose de d'abord interroger un ou deux passants, puis certains crieurs publics. Si on n'a toujours rien, on demandera aux marchands. Évitons de demander à la garde, par contre.

\- Et tu espères vraiment éviter les soupçons de cette manière ? demanda Théo. Moi, je pense qu'il vaut mieux interroger les gens moins recommandables comme les voleurs ou les pickpockets. Eux, ils en savent sûrement plus.

\- Mauvaise idée, trancha Grunlek. Les voleurs en sauront sûrement plus, mais ils seront sans doute liés de près ou de loin à l'Ordre. Leur demander, c'est la meilleure manière de se faire repérer et l'Ordre se montrera plus discret.

\- J'approuve, fit Shin.

\- Mais il suffit de faire en sorte qu'ils ne puissent pas alerter l'Ordre, insista Théo.

\- Il est toujours aussi sanguinaire, votre ami ? demanda Érik.

\- N'en rajoute pas, le vieux ! gronda Théo.

Mais le Paladin finit par consentir au fait qu'il fallait mieux interroger des personnes lambdas. Ils se séparèrent et allèrent chacun de leur côté. Ils interrogèrent plusieurs personnes, mais aucune d'entre elles ne semblaient avoir entendu parler de soldats en armure verte, ni de l'Ordre de Thorryan, ni même du Codex. Les Aventuriers finirent par se retrouver devant les portes de la ville.

\- Eh bien, fit Théo. Super, votre idée. Grâce à elle, notre enquête avance à grands pas.

C'est alors qu'une petite voix les interpella :

\- Pssst ! Hé, les Aventuriers ! Venez voir par ici !

Érik et Grunlek se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et aperçurent une jeune femme qui leur faisait signe depuis une ruelle. Cette jeune femme avait une dague à sa ceinture, portait un pantalon de toile marron, une tunique de jute et son visage semblait étrangement familier aux Aventuriers, sauf Érik. Ils s'approchèrent, d'abord réticents, puis B.O.B. reconnut la jeune fille en question.

\- Attendez... Vous ne seriez pas Stilke ? La voleuse qu'on a croisé la première fois qu'on est venu à Mirages ?

\- Bravo, fit Stilke avec un sourire. Quelle mémoire. Et j'espère que cette fois-ci, votre... Gaston n'a pas envie de me planter son épée dans le cœur.

\- Seulement si vous ne nous faites PAS perdre notre temps ! gronda Théo en sortant son épée.

\- Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais, soupira Grunlek.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? interrogea Shin. Vous avez déserté votre guilde ?

\- Pas tout-à-fait, répondit la voleuse. En fait, j'ai été affectée ici. La Guilde des Voleurs a une influence qui va au-delà des frontières, même celle des Monts de l'Agonie. Mais peu importe. Je vous ai vu interroger les gens tout-à-l'heure. Et je me suis dit que des informations sur l'Ordre de Thorryan pourraient vous intéresser.

\- Des informations ? répéta Érik. Quelle sorte d'informations ? Et pourquoi nous viendrez-vous en aide ?

Stilke regarda prudemment aux alentours, puis poursuivit à voix basse :

\- Ça fait quelques mois que je suis ici. Et j'aime autant vous dire que j'ai vu beaucoup de choses pas nettes. Plusieurs gardes quittant leurs casernes en pleine nuit sans permission de patrouille et se dirigeant vers les catacombes. Un jour, j'en ai suivi un pas très fute-fute, qui parlait à lui-même des plans de son chef et du fait qu'il souhaitait vivement quitter ce qu'il appelait "l'Ordre de Thorryan". Je me suis donc renseignée et j'ai notamment appris que cet Ordre souhaitait...

\- ... ramener à la vie le Roi Thorryan pour amener le Royaume des Vallées à la conquête du Cratère et des autres territoires connus, complète Shin. Nous sommes déjà au courant, nous ignorons juste où ils pouvaient se terrer. Vous avez mentionné les catacombes ? C'est une piste. Merci beaucoup.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, reprit Érik. Pourquoi nous venir en aide ?

\- Eh bien... répondit Stilke en désignant B.O.B. d'un signe de tête. Disons que j'avais une dette envers votre copain pour m'avoir donné des renseignements la première fois qu'ils sont venus à Mirages. La Guilde des Voleurs a pu en profiter pleinement. Maintenant, ma dette est payée. Bonne chance et à la prochaine fois, peut-être.

La voleuse inclina brièvement la tête, puis se détourna et se fondit dans la foule. Théo rengaina son épée.

\- Bon, dit-il. Maintenant, on sait par où chercher.


End file.
